<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wraithion Goes to Raising Caines by holy_john_stamos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050579">Wraithion Goes to Raising Caines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_john_stamos/pseuds/holy_john_stamos'>holy_john_stamos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>This is by no means serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_john_stamos/pseuds/holy_john_stamos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes to raising caines, this is by no means serious</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wraithion Goes to Raising Caines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I typed this with my phone so if theres mistakes it adds to the story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small sedan filled with people half stacked on each other pulls up to the drive through window. The rickety car screeches to a halt and someone uses a hand crank to roll down the driver window.</p><p>"Your total is 69.69," says the cashier Sylvanas with a dead tone amd expression. </p><p>Anduin extends his hand to give them the total, a 10 dollar tip, and a sticker that says you're a star in the eyes of the lord. As they recieve their food the packed car goes practically rabid to get their grimy hands on their order and that sweet, sweet sauce. Wraithion, who's in the passenger seat, opens his box to see some beautiful chicken tendies which he inhales like the vacuum on teletubbies, I mean my god what a fucking sight to behold, he just slurps those fuckers down. As they drive away someone spills all of their sauce on the backseat and 5 other people, some bread slips under the front seat, and someone has shot soda out of their nose at least 7 times now. </p><p>Wraithion stares distantly out the window, distraught. "They don't even season their tendies."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>